


The Charmed Mistletoe

by Saraste



Series: Seasons Desserts 2019 edition [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Party, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Mistletoe, POV Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Draco and Harry 're followed by a mistletoe at a Ministry ball.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Seasons Desserts 2019 edition [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580899
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	The Charmed Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “I guess… this is when we kiss"

They find themselves under a mistletoe, or, more accurately, the mistletoe finds them. It’s apparently charmed to follow them, hovering just four inches above their heads, quite unmistakable and moving along as they do. 

Harry Potter - the bloody git and saviour of the wizarding world, that person, _him_ , the one who must stir up Draco Malfoy’s blood and stoke his hopes - is of course one of the two of them suffering from the bloody people trailing mistletoe someone has charmed to stalk them. So him, he says, has the gall, says it like it’s _nothing_ , he says: ‘I guess… this is when we kiss?’

Draco, yes, him, the one the bloody boy wonder has been trailing, he has no other recourse but stare at Potter incredulously, at a complete loss as to what is the proper response here. What is one supposed to say to something like that? Not the somewhat shrill ‘What?’ that he _does not_ screech, thank you very much, anything but that would have been preferable.

Harry-bloody-Potter proceeds to regard him with eyes that can't be described as anything but bedroom eyes and Draco cannot deny that he feels a little, if not a lot, weak in the knees.

‘What. You. But?!’

Harry, he who must _not_ be gawked at, who Draco does not want to kiss, who he’s not been dancing with all night, he is too close to _not_ kiss, and why shouldn’t they?

‘Can I?’ Harry, that Potter, him, the insufferable death of Draco’s once-believed non-queerness, asks.

_If you must_ Draco should say, act, like it’s not affecting him, like it’s all normal, instead all he gets out is a breathy. ‘Yes.’

The kiss and all that follows it are utterly worth it, even the catcalls from the Ministry Christmas party crowd. He never does find out who charmed the mistletoe to chase them. No matter.


End file.
